Combination
by sukoshi yuki
Summary: Tak pernah sekali pun di pikirannya terlintas hal lain/Namun setelah ekspedisi itu, Mikasa malah menghindari Levi sebisa mungkin/Ia tak dapat menerka bagaimana Levi akan menanggapi pengakuannya itu/ A song fic/ Re-publish/ Please read and review Thanks!


Konnichiwa minna! Songfic ini didasarkan lagu The Right Combination yang dinyanyikan oleh Seiko Matsuda dan Donnie Wahlberg.

Please enjoy!

"Combination"

A fanfiction by sukoshi yuki

.

Shingeki no Kyojin is Hajime Isayama's

The Right Combination lyric isn't mine

.

Genre: Romance, drama, and –may be- a bit poetry

Rate: Teen

.

Warning:

Semi-canon, OOC (I've tried to avoid it), typo, alur rush dan setting waktu yang melompat-lompat, fluff, dll

.

.

Semenjak ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti Eren untuk bergabung dengan tentara militer, Mikasa sudah mengetahui, tujuannya di sana hanya satu, yakni memastikan Eren dan Armin aman di sana. Tak pernah sekali pun di pikirannya terlintas hal lain. Baginya, Eren adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki, yang terpenting dalam hidupnya. Dan Armin, adalah temannya, mungkin sudah ia anggap sebagai sahabatnya sendiri. Ia sadar, selama mereka bertiga, ia mampu untuk menghadapi kejamnya dunia.

_Dua orang, bersama__  
__itu hanyalah sebuah mimpi, hingga kau datang__  
__hatiku menunggu hanya untukmu_

Mikasa tak pernah bermimpi untuk bertemu dengan seseorang yang menarik perhatiannya dari Eren, seseorang yang mampu memecahkan kebekuan hatinya. Sifatnya yang dingin membuatnya tak banyak bergaul, ditambah lagi ia sadar, ia banyak dikagumi sekaligus disegani banyak teman-temannya karena posisinya sebagai seorang _prodigy_. Hal itu membuat sebagian orang menjaga jarak dengannya, sementara keramahan orang-orang yang masih nekat untuk mendekatinya tak terlalu ditanggapi olehnya. Mikasa tak pernah perduli. Selama ada Eren dan -mungkin- Armin di sisinya, itu sudah cukup.

Hingga akhirnya, saat mereka bertiga bergabung dengan Scouting Legion. Di sana ia menemukan orang itu, memancing emosinya karena orang itu melukai Eren. Ia tahu orang itu hanya berusaha untuk menyelamatkan saudara angkatnya itu. Tapi fakta itu tak lantas membuat amarahnya surut. Namun satu hal yang Mikasa sadari, seberapa marahnya ia kepada orang itu, ia tak pernah bisa membencinya.

_Besok, selamanya__  
__kita berdua sudah mendengar janji itu terlalu lama__  
__tapi sekarang kau sudah membuat kata-kata itu menjadi nyata_

Waktu terus berlalu tanpa terasa, kini lebih dari satu tahun sudah Mikasa sudah bergabung dengan Scouting Legion dan lebih dari 6 bulan sudah Mikasa ditempatkan di _special operation squad, _tepat di bawah perintah orang itu. Kapten Levi, begitu biasa mereka memanggilnya, tetapi Kapten Chibi merupakan panggilan favorit Mikasa untuk sang kapten –_well_, tentu kita semua ingat dengan perbedaan tinggi mereka bukan?-

Mengetahui potensi Mikasa, Erwin menempatkannya dalam pelatihan khusus, terpisah dari yang lainnya, di mana Levi sendiri yang melatih Mikasa. 6 bulan dilatih secara khusus oleh sang kapten, tentu saja, kemampuan bertarung Mikasa semakin meningkat. Namun tak hanya itu. Melalui 6 bulan itu, Mikasa semakin mengenal Levi. Entah sejak kapan, sering kali, setelah mereka berlatih, mereka mempunyai waktu untuk bercakap-cakap. Entah bagaimana, mereka merasa nyaman dengan percakapan itu. Banyak hal yang menjadi topik percakapan mereka, Mikasa menceritakan mengenai masa lalunya, harapan dan cita-citanya, bahkan terkadang mimpi buruknya.

Mikasa tak pernah bisa mengungkapkan hal ini kepada siapapun, termasuk Eren. Sewaktu kecil, ia memang sering menceritakan mimpi buruk mengenai orang tuanya kepada Eren, tapi sekarang, Mikasa harus melindungi Eren, ia harus kuat di depan pemuda itu. Dan Armin, sesekali Mikasa bercerita kepada Armin, dan Armin dapat memberikan saran-saran yang dapat membuatnya lebih tenang. Tapi entah mengapa, Mikasa merasa Levi memahami hal itu lebih dari Armin.

Esok, dan selamanya. Siapa yang dapat menjanjikan hal itu di dunia ini? Terutama bagi mereka, para prajurit scouting legion, kehilangan 30% persen anggota atau lebih pada setiap ekspedisi

yang dilaksanakan. Hal itu lebih dari cukup, tak ada yang dapat menjamin keselamatan seseorang di sana. Bahkan jika itu adalah prajurit terkuat yang dimiliki umat manusia. Tak ada janji yang dapat diucapkan. Tapi Mikasa tahu, ia tidak memerlukan janji itu. Levi sudah menunjukkan kepadanya, bahwa mulai esok hingga selamanya, mereka akan selalu melihat matahari terbit, bersama.

_Jadi, sentuh aku sekarang__  
__aku butuh kau dekat denganku mala mini_

_Dan tunjukkan aku caranya__  
__kau dapat membuatku merasa seperti ini_

Mikasa memandang langit malam yang hampir polos. Malam itu, bintang-bintang enggan menunjukkan kerlapnya. Hanyalah sang dewi malam yang bersedia menemani langit gelap tua yang kesepian. Gadis itu duduk seorang diri, di bawah sebuah pohon besar yang terletak tak jauh dari markas mereka. Ia tak dapat tidur. Dua hari lagi, mereka akan menjalankan e lagi. Lagi-lagi Mikasa merasa khawatir, bagaimana kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa dengan Eren? Bisakah ia melindungi pemuda itu? Apakah Eren akan selamat? Beragam pertanyaan berkecamuk di kepalanya.

"Rupanya kau senang melanggar jam malam, Ackerman." Terlalu terlarut dengan pikirannya sendiri, Mikasa tidak menyadari kedatangan seseorang di dekatnya. Sebenarnya Mikasa tak perlu mengalihkan pandangannya untuk mengetahui siapa orang itu. Tapi nada suara orang itu seakan memaksanya. Dan di sanalah Kapten Levi berdiri dengan jarak kurang dari satu meter darinya.

"Kapten." Ucapnya dengan nada datar seperti biasanya. Gadis itu memutuskan kalau ia tidak perlu berpindah dari posisinya. Ia melanjutkan kegiatannya tadi, mengamati langit. Tak berapa lama, Mikasa dapat merasakan kehadiran Levi yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Khawatir dengan Eren?" tanpa menyanyakan hal itu, sebenarnya Levi sudah tahu apa yang ada di pikiran gadis di sebelahnya itu. Eren. Tak ada hal lain. Levi sudah mengetahui masa lalu gadis itu, bagaimana Eren menyelamatkannya. Tapi terkadang, ia masih tak mengerti, mengapa bagi Mikasa, hidup pemuda itu sangatlah penting, bahkan lebih penting dari hidupnya sendiri.

Levi mengulurkan tangannya, jari-jarinya meraih dagu Mikasa dengan lembut, membuat sorot bola mata hitam gadis itu bertabrakan dengan kedua bola mata biru miliknya. Ia ingin menyelami iris gelap yang dimiliki gadis itu. Mikasa tak berontak. Ia merasa sepasang iris biru itu telah menghipnotisnya, membuatnya terpesona dengan keindahan mereka.

"Aku -kita, akan berada di sana, melindungi Eren. Apa yang perlu kau khawatirkan?" ucap Levi, selembut yang ia bisa. Setelah itu ia melepaskan jari-jarinya dari dagu gadis itu. Membiarkan gadis itu bersandar kepadanya. Perkataan Levi seakan menyadarkan Mikasa. Kaptennya itu benar. Mereka akan berada di sana, untuk melindungi Eren. Eren akan baik-baik saja. Tanpa ia sadari, sebuah senyum tipis terlukis di wajah cantiknya.

_Kau dan aku__  
__kita adalah kombinasi yang sempurna__  
__kita adalah segalanya yang kita butuhkan__  
__itu hanya kau dan aku__  
__kita membuat kombinasi yang sempurna__  
__lurus dari dalam hati__  
__cinta adalah kuncinya_

Berkat pelatihan khusus itu, Levi dan Mikasa dapat membuat sebuah bentuk kerja sama yang sempurna. Mereka berhasil melindungi Eren, bahkan hampir melumpuhkan _Armored Titan_ yang menyerang. Ekspedisi berjalan sukses, bahkan Komandan Erwin memuji kerja sama mereka.

Namun setelah ekspedisi itu, Mikasa malah menghindari Levi sebisa mungkin. Ada saja alasan yang dibuat gadis itu agar ia tidak bersama sang kapten, setidaknya agar mereka tidak berdua saja. Mikasa bahkan sering tidak hadir saat latihan. Tentu saja, hal ini membuat yang lainnya bingung dengan tingkahnya. Namun jika orang bertanya mengenai hal ini kepadanya, ia hanya tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, mengatakan bahwa ia tak apa-apa.

Ada yang salah. Gadis itu tahu hal itu, hal yang membuatnya dapat bekerja sama dengan baik bersama sang kapten, tapi ia tak dapat mengungkapkan apa yang salah itu kepada siapapun, termasuk kepada Levi, karena sebenarnya dialah sumber masalah gadis itu. Semenjak ekspedisi itu, Mikasa menyadari perasaannya. Hatinya berbisik kepadanya, bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta kepada sang kapten.

###

_Tak dapat menjaganya sebagai rahasia__  
__segala yang kurasakan tertulis di wajahku__  
__aku tak dapat menyembunyikan hatiku darimu_

"Kau menghindar." Kali ini Mikasa berhasil di sudutkan oleh Levi. Selesai makan malam, seharusnya seluruh prajurit kembali ke ruangannya. Namun Mikasa sengaja tidak makan malam agar tidak bertemu dengan sang kapten. Sialnya, Levi berhasil menemukannya sedang duduk di tempat persembunyiannya. Diam-diam, Mikasa merutuk dalam hatinya.

"Berhenti merutuk, Mikasa." Mau tak mau, Mikasa menatap sang kapten, tak percaya dengan pendengarannya. 'Bagaimana si pendek itu bisa mengetahui pikiranku?' gerutunya lagi dalam hati.

"Dan berhenti memanggilku pendek." Lanjut Levi. Lagi-lagi Mikasa tak percaya. 'Apa dia bisa membaca apa yang aku pikirkan? Mengerikan.' Mikasa tak habis pikir, apakah ia terlalu mudah di baca? Bagaimana sang kapten dapat menebak apa yang ada di pikirannya?

"Mengapa kau menghindariku?" kali ini, Levi memilih untuk bertanya langsung. Ia tahu ada yang salah dengan gadis itu, dan letak permasalahan itu adalah dirinya. Tapi apa salahnya? Seingatnya ia bahkan tidak memberikan Eren hukuman apapun semenjak ekspedisi itu.

Mikasa masih terdiam. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari orang yang berdiri sangat dekat dengannya. Ingin rasanya berlari dari tempat itu, tapi ia tahu, Levi dapat menangkapnya dengan mudah, mengingat betapa cepat gerakan sang kapten. Mikasa mengalihkan tatapannya agar ia dapat melihat objek lain. Apapun, selain Levi.

"Tatap aku, Mikasa. Dan jawab pertanyaanku. Ini perintah." Sungguh, hal yang paling dikenal Mikasa adalah tipisnya rasa sabar sang kapten untuk hal-hal tertentu. Mikasa tahu, ia harus memberikan jawaban.

"Itu semua k-karen kau! A-aku… pikiranku mulai tak normal ketika kau ada, jantungku… berdetak di atas kecepatan rata-rata saat kau di dekatku… dan aku… a-aku tahu, aku m-menyukaimu!" Nada suaranya tak lagi datar seperti biasa. Mikasa berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik syal merah yang selalu setia melingkar di lehernya, membuat kalimatnya terdengar tak jelas namun itu cukup. Levi menangkap semua kalimat yang diucapkan gadis dihadapannya itu.

_Kau peluk aku, itu adalah sihir__  
__di dalam lenganmu dunia menjadi tempat yang lebih baik__  
__sekarang aku tahu apa yang kucintai dapat lakukan_

Mikasa tak tahu lagi bagaimana ia dapat menghadapi Levi besok ataupun hari-hari selanjutnya. Ia tak dapat menerka bagaimana Levi akan menanggapi pengakuannya itu. Apakah sang kapten akan mengacuhkannya? Atau ia akan dihukum oleh sang kapten? Ataukah sang kapten akan melontarkan ucapan kasar kepadanya? Mikasa tak perduli. Setidaknya ia sudah mengatakan hal itu dan hatinya menjadi lega karenanya.

Tiba-tiba, Mikasa merasakan sebuah kehangatan mengelilinginya. Rasa hangat yang menyamai kehangatan syal merah pemberian saudara angkatnya itu. Dan saat itu juga Mikasa sadar kalau ia berada dalam dekapan Levi.

"Bodoh. Tidakkah kau menyadarinya selama ini?" Mikasa tak perlu bertanya apa maksud Levi. Kini ia tahu. Tampaknya ia tidak menyadarinya selama ini. Tapi, ketika memorinya memutar saat-saat mereka bercakap-cakap, saat-saat di mana mereka bersama-sama melawan titan, bagaimana Levi mendengarkannya, bagaimana Levi berusaha melindunginya, di samping melindungi Eren. Ia menyadari perasaan Levi yang sesungguhnya.

Nyaman. Mikasa merasa sungguh nyaman berada di dalam pelukan kaptennya itu. Ia merasa hangat dan aman di sana. Perlahan, Mikasa membiarkan tubuhnya larut dalam pelukan itu, seiring dengan senyumnya yang mengembang dengan perlahan.

###

_Jadi, di sinilah kita__  
__tepat di mana jalan akan memimpin kita__  
__aku tak tahu__  
__yang ku tahu hanyalah kau akan berada di sana_

Mikasa memandang cincin emas putih yang melingkari jari manisnya dengan senyum tipis. Ia membiarkan kenangan itu mengalir lembut di ingatannya. Pada akhirnya, mereka memutuskan untuk saling jujur satu sama lain.

Mikasa sadar, baik dirinya ataupun Levi, jalan yang melewati tak akan mudah. Tanggung jawab mereka sebagai prajurit terkuat umat manusia tidaklah ringan. Mereka adalah salah satu harapan dari orang-orang. Hidup mereka penuh resiko. Takdir membawa mereka untuk menemui hidup yang kejam, tapi takdir juga yang mempertemukan mereka.

"Melamun seorang diri?" Senyum Mikasa mengembang menyadari siapa yang menginterupsi pikirannya itu. Ia mengalihkan sorotan matanya kepada orang itu.

"Kau sudah pulang?" bukannya membalas pertanyaan itu, Mikasa malah membuat pertanyaan retoris untuk orang itu.

"Kau tak menjawab pertanyaanku, Mikasa." Respon orang itu. Tapi sebelum Mikasa member respon lain, Levi, orang itu, segera melanjutkan perkataannya, "Erwin berhasil menahanku hingga rapat dengan para petinggi berakhir. Maaf membuatmu menunggu." Jawabnya itu sambil mendekat ke arah Mikasa.

"Itu bukan masalah" Jawab Mikasa, kalem seperti biasa, meskipun kedua matanya tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa senangnya melihat kedatangan orang itu.

"Sungguh? Bagiku itu masalah. Karena, aku jadi terlambat memberimu ini." Levi mengeluarkan sebuah kotak yang diikat dengan pita cantik berwarna merah. Di ujung pita merah itu, terdapat catatan yang menyantumkan namanya. Mikasa menatap kotak itu dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Levi, kau tak perlu melakukan ini…" ucapnya, masih tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya. Tak dapat dipungkiri, Mikasa merasa senang, ia begitu bahagia, karena Levi mengingatnya. Sang kapten menaruh perhatian untuk hal itu.

Tapi Levi mengabaikan ucapan Mikasa. Sebuah senyum tulus yang jarang ditunjukkannya kini tampak di wajah sang kapten. "Happy our anniversary, Mikasa." Ucapnya lembut. Saat Mikasa memandang mata biru itu, hanyalah cinta yang didapatnya. Ia tak tahu apa yang akan mereka hadapi di hari depan, satu hal yang ia tahu, bahwa Levi akan selalu bersamanya.

"Happy anniversary, Levi."

~FIN~

Note.

Terima kasih kepada reader sekalian yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic ini. ^^

Seperti biasa, respon dari reader sangat saya harapkan, baik itu berupa kritik, saran, ataupun komentar terhadap fic ini. Silahkan tuangkan semuanya melalui review :D

Tiap review akan sangat berarti ^^

Onegai? :3

5 Januari 2014

Sign,

sukoshi yuki.


End file.
